<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crankiplier Requests by constant_new_lows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932149">Crankiplier Requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_new_lows/pseuds/constant_new_lows'>constant_new_lows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Brutal Murder, Friends to Lovers, Impostor Red (Among Us), M/M, Murder, Not Beta Read, Not Betaed, Parasites, Requests, Second Impostor (Among Us), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Suspicious Red (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us), Those were for Ch.1 lol, barely edited, lol, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_new_lows/pseuds/constant_new_lows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what it's called<br/>There's a template on the first chapter. Fill it out, then send it in the comments or email me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crankiplier Requests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Send Form in Comments or Email me @lesbianspacerocks3@gmail.com [comment that you emailed me though or I won't see it. Make Subject of email "Crankiplier Fic Form"]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><span class="u">I Will Not Write:</span> </p><ul>
<li>A/B/O Dynamics</li>
<li>Nekko or whatever (animal-person and person/animal-person)</li>
<li>Watersports</li>
<li>Age Play (but age regression is okay, just no little smut)</li>
<li>Foot-anything (smut-related, at least)</li>
<li>Mpreg</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Anything else is on the table lol. If I get requests for anything else that I remember I don't want to write, I'll add it to the list.</p><p>Tags will be updated as requests are fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>Keep in mind, I may not get to everyone's requests for various reasons, so I'm sorry if I don't get to yours. If you are adamant that I get to it just repost your form and I will likely see it.</p><p>Make sure to copy and paste the form into your comment and fill it out properly, or I might not get all the info I need in order to write the fic. </p><p>(I got most of the ideas for the form from @ohpleaselarry and their writing is awesome so i suggest you go check out their fic generator and other works!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Form:</strong> </span>
</p><ol>
<li>Name (for you to be credited as in chapter): </li>
<li>Preferred Length? (Mini [&lt;100], Short [&lt;1500], Medium [&lt;5000], Long [&gt;5000]): </li>
<li>Smut?: </li>
<li>Specific Dynamics? (Teacher/Student, Bully/Student, etc.): </li>
<li>Type of Ending? (Happy, Sad, Open for Interpretation, or Don't Care): </li>
<li>Based on Anything? (Movie, Show, Video, etc.) If So, What?: </li>
<li>Writing Style? (Regular, Don't Care, Cracky, Crazy Descriptive, Romantic--may basically be Regular and similar to Crazy Descriptive): </li>
<li>Which Character-Centric? (All in 3rd POV, but who is it primarily following?): </li>
<li>AU? If So, What?: </li>
</ol><hr/><p><span class="u"><em>Details:</em></span> </p><ol>
<li>[If Smut] Who Tops? (Can say both or either): </li>
<li>[If Smut] Type of Sex? (Oral, Full Sex/Anal, Handjob, Foreplay-only-, Clothed Sex, etc.): </li>
<li>[If Smut] Any Specific Kinks? If so, which for who? (Dom/Sub, Choking, Hair-Pulling, etc.): </li>
<li>Any Certain Tags You'd Like? (Dub/Con, Unrequited Love, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, etc.): </li>
<li>Relationship at Beginning of Fic? (Friends, Enemies, Strangers, etc.): </li>
<li>Are Either in Relationship at Beginning of Fic? If So, Who? (OC, girlfriends, anyone, ect.): </li>
<li>[If Relationship at Beginning] Will There Be Cheating? If So, How Much and Who All With?: </li>
</ol><hr/><p><em><span class="u">Base Idea/Prompt:</span></em> </p><p>Write your original prompt or idea here. Anything you want that isn't covered in previous questions? This is the place to put it. Give as much detail as possible--the more detail, the better it'll end up being! You could just put something short and sweet to get the general point across, if that's all you have.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><em> <span class="u">Summary:</span> </em> </p><p>What would you like the summary for this fic to be/say at the top of the chapter? If you just want it to be your prompt, leave it blank or paste it here. Same idea as the Prompt, so it can be super simple. If you would like for me to write the summary, just state so here. I could also use a part of the story as the summary, just let me know if that's what you would like for me to do.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Notes:</strong> </span>
</p><p>If you have any other questions or comments you would like to make, anything else you'd like if your fic, or just something you'd like to say to me, this is the place to say it! </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>